


History Studies

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Lennier gets a bit to excited about a interesting historical topic he discovered. However, Delenn isn't as annoyed as he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a idea I had in the metro in the morning. Takes place in my Happier-End-AU, another exercise in English.

Lenniers body ached and already sitting down felt like relaxing after this exhausting day with the Anla’Shok. But he had to research one more thing, only then he would have free time. Delenn wasn’t home yet. He knew she had a talk with some Generals today that would last to the evening. 

He looked out for studies, ways in which he could serve his people with historical knowledge, ways that would probably be more him than being a soldier. He stumbled over the words ,,cold war” and searched the internet about it to learn more. Fascinating, how two countries could be at war with each other without actual battles. How they only used allied states, without ever fighting directly… Almost like the Shadows and the Vorlons. And their two ideologies…Of course he had known about this, but reading all those little details now… He found a movie about the situation in the parted country Germany, which had been used like a bumper between the two powers, and watched it fascinated. 

By now, his tiredness had made way for soft excitement and curiosity. He had to know more about this.  
The movie was over now, the sky outside had turned black and he read the first chapter of a historical book that dealt not only with the cold war, but also similar conflicts on other planets. He heard the sound of the door somewhere in the background, but he didn’t pay attention. Suddenly, Delenn stood beside him and brought him back to reality. 

,,I’m sorry.”, he mumbled, ashamed, and now his enthusiasm seemed just silly. 

,,No, no, I didn’t wanted to disturb you. I’m glad you spent time with your interests again.”

,,You are?”

She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It sent a bubble of warmth and happiness trough his heart.

,,Yes.”, she sounded very sober suddenly, guilty, ,,You changed so much about yourself for me. It’s good that you found this part of you again.”

,,I’m sorry, I forgot to cook your dinner.”

She smiled at him again: ,,Lennier, I want you as my partner, not as my servant. Have you forgotten that? Besides, my cooking skills are just good enough to warm over yesterdays flarn. You can read whatever you are reading to the end, and when we eat, you can report me about your researches.” 

With this she left. He sat there a moment, and felt stupid for being so excited. Just like the naïve young monk. He should go to her. He stood, but then he remembered what she had said. Yes, this was a part of him. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t childish at all. He returned to the book, and smiled as he thought about all the interesting things he could tell her.


End file.
